


Hogwarts Drabbles

by lesbiankavinsky



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts AU, Other, assorted silliness, genderfluid hero, love potion shenanigans, quidditch gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiankavinsky/pseuds/lesbiankavinsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of gay Hogwarts AU drabbles for Lovely Little Femslash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ursula is doing some last minute transfiguration reading when Hero plops down across the table from her. She closes the book and looks up, smiling. “Nice hair,” she comments, and Hero ruffles a bright purple pixie cut. 

“Thanks,” Hero says. “It’s not exactly the color I was going for but I didn’t have time to fix it before breakfast.”

“So, what kind of Hero are you today?” Ursula asks as she does every morning.

“Girl Hero,” they reply, pouring cereal into a bow.

“I like that one.”

Hero grins. “You like all of them.”

“Fair enough.” And Ursula does love Hero regardless of gender, but she has a bit of a soft spot for girl Hero. Besides, it’s more convenient if they want to make out in Hero’s room. The staircase won’t let them through on Hero’s boy days. They can sometimes get away with it on agender days, but not consistently. Hero has written numerous complaints to the board of governors about this, and most of the replies have been along the lines of, “We don’t completely understand your gender and the architect who cast the spell to block boys from the girls dorm definitely didn’t understand your gender.” 

“So,” Hero says after a few bites of breakfast. “I was thinking since it’s so nice today, we could go out and have a picnic by the lake after classes.”

“That sounds nice,” Ursula says. She’s a little mesmerized because Hero is doing the cute thing where they talk while chewing but cover their mouth with their hand. Really it shouldn’t be cute, but it’s Hero so it is.

Hero looks up at the ceiling of the Great Hall, which today is blue with just a few wispy clouds across it. “I’m so glad it’s finally spring,” they say. Ursula notices that they’re wearing the uniform shirt that they’d embroidered little flowers onto the collar of a few months ago. She can also see, with Hero’s head tilted back, a little floral tattoo on their neck, matching the embroidery. It’s the kind of extra touch that takes Hero a fair amount of time to make, and Ursula always likes to watch them work when she can. On lazy Sunday afternoons they’ll set up a mirror in the Ravenclaw common room and Hero will spend half an hour making a tattoo of a vine creeping along their collarbone or a line of text across their shoulderbone. It’s like watching at artist at work.

“Did you hear what I just said?” Hero asks and Ursula starts a little, realizing that she hasn’t been listening.

“No, sorry, I got distracted. I like your tattoo.”

Hero smiles and bring their hand up to touch it. “Yeah, me too, I think I’ll keep it around for a while. “Anyway, I was saying I could get food from the kitchen and we could go study and eat outside while it’s still so lovely and warm.”

“That sounds good,” Ursula says. 

“And afterward we can go back to my room and I can show you the rest of the tattoo,” Hero goes down, pointedly looking down into their bowl of cereal and not at Ursula.

Ursula bites down a smile. “That sounds really good.”


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie and Meg don’t have the most fortunate of meetings. Really, they should have met long ago given that they’re both in Slytherin and only a year apart, but Freddie has always been intimidated by Meg. Besides, Meg seems to mostly have friends outside her own house. This is of course allowed but as head girl, Freddie feels obligated to have a certain amount of house pride and Meg seems to lack that. 

When their paths do finally cross, it’s because Freddie accidentally steps between Meg and the intended victim of her hex, sending her legs flying. She crashes to the floor, swearing, and considers as philosophically as she can that there is absolutely no way that she’s going to get to charms on time. Also, her legs won’t stop moving. 

“Oh god,” a voice comes from above her. “I’m so sorry. That wasn’t supposed to hit you. Oh god and you’re head girl.”

Freddie looks up to see Meg hovering over her. “Calm down, I’m not going to give you detention.” It strikes her as funny that she’s the calm one, lying her on the floor, and Meg is panicking even though she’s perfectly fine. “It would be absolutely stellar if you could get me to the hospital wing.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Meg makes several attempts to help her to her feet and support her, but her legs are still moving uncontrollably and they both eventually resign themselves to the fact that Meg is going to have to carry Freddie. 

“Listen, I’m really sorry,” Meg says as she lifts Freddie, princess style. Freddie registers in the back of her mind that Meg is really strong. Like really, really strong. She manages to pin Freddie’s legs together, which minimizes the movement but doesn’t look very easy. “That was meant for Ben, not you.”

“It’s really okay,” Freddie says. “I’m sure it happens all the time.” She herself has never cast a hex at a classmate in the hallway, but she knows that puts her in the minority. Students clear out of the way as the two of them come down the hall, many snickering and putting highly varying levels of effort into hiding it. “Did he deserve it?” Freddie asks.

“Oh, absolutely,” Meg replies. “Listen, I’m going to need a break before we make it to the hospital wing. Possibly several.”

“That’s fine,” Freddie says, though she’s feeling increasingly miserable. Meg sets her down on a stone bench and she has to grip the sides to keep herself from falling over. 

“Man,” Meg says, observing Freddie’s wildly twitching legs. “I really should have looked up the countercurse before casting that.”

“Well,” Freddie says, “you’re growing older and wiser and all that.”

“Though probably not ever as wise as you,” Meg says. “Head girl and all that.”

Freddie shrugs, flushing a bit. “It’s really not a big deal.” 

“I think it’s a pretty big deal. I know you work hard for it. Like, every time I go to bed you’re still up in the common room working. I see you showing first years to class all the time, even when it means you have to run all the way up to the astronomy tower. You show up to every Quidditch match, even if you’re obviously tired and busy.” Meg shrugs. “I think it’s pretty cool.”

Freddie laughs. “Cool isn’t what most people call it.”

“So, are you busy enough that you wouldn’t be able to make it the next Hogsmeade trip?”

“No, I’m planning on going. Why?”

Meg picks at the hem of her robe. “I was wondering if you might like to go to the Three Broomsticks with me. To get a drink. You know, to make up for me hexing you.”

Freddie thinks this is working out much better than an accidental hex has ever worked out for anyone. “Yeah, that sounds nice. You know, I would have said yes even if you hadn’t hexed me.”

Meg grins at her. “Yeah, but I would have had to come up with a different excuse.”

“Pretty lucky I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“Yeah,” Meg says, and stands. “We should probably keep going. That can’t be fun.” 

“Oh I don’t know,” Freddie says as Meg lifts her once more. “I think I could get used this.”


	3. Chapter 3

Meg has never really liked Ben. She never hated him as much as Bea used to hate him, but she had a sort of constant low level distrust of the guy. A distrust which is being validated right now before her eyes in the form of Bea lying in bed making moon eyes at the drapes above her four poster.

“I’m in love with him, Meg.”

“Bea. No you’re not. First of all, you broke up with him months ago. Second of all, you’re dating me. Third of all, I am literally holding the bottle of the love potion he snuck into your drink. He’s a desperate loser and I’m going to hex the living daylights out of him as soon as I get you sorted.”

Bea sits bolt upright in bed. “No! You can’t hex him! What if you hurt him?”

“Oh, I’m definitely going to hurt him. Come on,” she says, and she lifts Bea by the armpits. “You’re coming with me.”

“Where are we going?”

“Hospital wing.”

“Is that where Ben is?”

“It will be when I’m finished with him.”

“You wouldn’t hurt him, would you Meg? You love me, you wouldn’t hurt him.”

Meg grits her teeth as she shoves Bea toward the door to the stairs. She does love Bea, quite a lot, which is what makes this so deeply infuriating. “I’ll do whatever you want me to when you’re done at the hospital wing.”

The trip from Gryffindor tower is slow going, but after several stalls, most of which involve Bea stopping strangers in the corridors and asking them if they’ve seen Ben, they make it. Meg explains what’s happened to Madame Pomfrey, who makes satisfyingly disapproving noises as she wrestles Bea into a bed and rattles through her cabinets for the antidote to a love potion. 

Once she gets it down Bea’s throat, it takes only a moment to kick in. Bea blinks and looks between Madame Pomfrey and Meg. “Was I -- was I looking for Ben just now?” Meg nods, and Bea blinks again. “I can’t imagine what I would have wanted him for.”

Meg holds out the bottle of the love potion that she’d tucked into the pocket of her robes and rattles it in front of Bea. Bea makes a horrified face. “He drugged me? God, what a desperate loser.”

“That’s exactly what I said.” 

“Of course it was,” Bea says, getting out of bed a little shakily as Madame Pomfrey walks off to tend to other patients. Meg puts an arm around her waist to steady her. “Thank you for getting me here.”

“Just being a heroic girlfriend,” Meg replies as they walk out together, heading back to Bea’s room.

“My knight in shining armor,” Bea says, batting her eyelashes dramatically. “However shall I repay you.”

Meg grins at her. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll think of plenty of ways.”


	4. Chapter 4

The summer after their sixth year, Bea spends a month at Jaquie’s house, most of which is spent in the air, playing Quidditch as best they can one on one. And when they aren’t in the air, they’re making out on the grassy hill behind Jaquie’s house, their broomsticks a few feet away. Bea is pretty sure this hill gets more sun than any other part of England, but it’s also possible that it’s just Jaquie’s presence going to her head. 

They’re lying in the sunlight holding hands when Bea says, “I wish we never had to go back to school. I wish it could be August forever.”

“Mmm,” Jaquie says, eyes closed. “That sounds nice. Though that means I’d never get to beat you in a real game of Quidditch.”

“Aren’t you supposed to cheer for your girlfriend’s team?”

Jaquie gives her a look. “Not when it’s the team you’re competing against.”

“Okay, fair point,” Bea replies and rolls over to drape herself across Jaquie. “We’re just going to be busy all the time, getting ready for our N.E.W.T.s and you’ll be Quidditch captain so it’ll take up even more of your time than usual and I’ll miss you.” She sighs, closing her eyes and focusing on the feeling of Jaquie’s hand combing through her hair. “We’re never going to be one of those gross, attached-at-the-hip couples like Peter and Costa or Paige and Chelsea, but I feel like we’re never going to have time to hang out, you know?”

“Yeah, I get what you’re saying. But I don’t think you should worry. We’re always going to make time for each other, because we love each other.”

“Aww,” Bea says, propping herself up on her elbows and grinning down at Jaquie. “You said something sappy. You have to put a galleon in the Hogsmeade fund.”

Jaquie sits up, looking outraged. “No fair! You said something sappy first.”

“I just said that to trick you.” 

Jaquie folds her arms across her chest and raises an eyebrow. “That’s a big fat lie, Beatrice.”

“Yeah, okay,” Bea says, lying back down. “It was. We both owe a galleon to the Hogsmeade fund. Hey, that just means more butterbeer.”

Jaquie settles herself with her head on Bea’s chest. “I did mean it, though. I know it’s going to be a busy year, but that doesn’t mean we’ll never see each other.”

“Pinky promise?”

Jaquie hooks her pinky around Bea’s and they both kiss their fists. “Pinky promise. And I was thinking --” Bea feels Jaquie’s hold on her hip tighten, “that maybe next summer, after we graduate, we could get a place together. Since we’ll both need somewhere to live and I don’t think either of us wants to move back in with our parents.”

Bea grins into Jaquie’s hair. “Yeah, that sounds like a really good plan. I’d really like that.” 

“Yeah?” Jaquie’s voice brightens. “I just thought it’d be nice to have it be like this summer all the time. You know, waking up together and doing our grocery shopping together and cooking together and everything.”

“Oh, you so owe the Hogsmeade fund.”

“Shut up, Bea, I’m trying to be sweet!”

“That,” Bea says, “is exactly the point of the Hogsmeade fund.” Jaquie grumbles a little and Bea laughs. “For the record, though, that sounds really nice to me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to rippeduntimely on tumblr for proofing!


End file.
